jimsteinmanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Catwoman's Song
Description Jim Steinman has this to say about the song: "...Selena Kyle, aka Catwoman secretly, was a witness to the murder of Bruce Wayne's parents. A street urchin who happened to see it all, hidden away. The brutal murders haunt both Bruce and Selena. But both respond totally different to their traumatic bruising. Bruce learns to vow revenge and becomes the avenging knight, Batman. But Selena is mostly mentally scarred by realizing how easily things that are precious can be taken from you. (Mrs. Wayne's pearl necklace is ripped from her throat.) So Selena grows up, craving precious jewels, & obsessed with holding onto them! (She never wears them outside, shes a plain mousy woman, but she hoards them in chests.) Only when she transforms into Catwoman are her love of danger & lust for precious jewels & 'crime' what dominates her. Its the secret total possession of them that drives her, not the public display. So both 'witnesses' to the crime of the Waynes' horrific murder by Joker has mutated two little 'observers': Bruce became Batman, Selena became Catwoman. Two little 'lost' children have mutated through their own complex reactions to a numbing loss, and in fact fall in love, with a dark, somewhat 'kinky' S&M like undertow. This is new to the Batman world. Catwoman sings her song alone in a jewelry store, an orgiastic revel in the glinting glittering jewels, piled up around her. She smashes glass cases and dances as erotically as Salome with the severed head of John the Baptist. I think you'll recognize my best use of the 'chorus' here: "I need all the love I can get and I need all the love that I can't get to(o)."http://jimsteinman.blogspot.com/2006/08/august-14-710pm-06.html Versions Karine Hannah on a Batman demo recording Similar Songs This song shares musical and lyrical elements with "More." It also shares musical elements with The Hunt from Neverland, in the "The Wind Is Sharp And It Makes Me Shiver" segment. Lyrics Look! Look... Look... She lies awash in beauty Afloat in a river of crystal Among waves of turquoise that sparkle like Diamonds! Every precious jewel is a memento A memento mori A souvenir of death! No! Not a memento mori A memento vitae! A memento of life A many-sided mirror A prism, a prison for rainbows! Rainbow, rainbow Remember O Catwoman That thou art dust No! Not dust! Remember that you're going to live... To live! Because you must You must... You must... Too dangerous to wear Too beautiful to sell A glinting glimpse of heaven In the midst of all this hell Memento mori Grab everything you can You can lose it all so suddenly To the frozen face of death Memento vitae Just grasp it in your hand You've got to live in beauteous life A jewel, a heartbeat, a breath Memento mori Grab everything you can They'll take it all away from you You're left alone, bereft Memento vitae Just clutch it in your hand You can take it back, steal life away From death, your greatest theft And I need all the love I can get And I need all the love that I can't get too I need all the love I can get And I need all the love that I can't get to... The wind is sharp, it makes me shiver The night's a promise but will it deliver The nothingness surrounds me It makes me so reflective I've got nine lives, just like they said, and all of them defective! Forever I'll be collecting Jewels and regrets Forever is such a long long time And most of it hasn't even happened yet And I need all the love I can get And I need all the love that I can't get too And I need all the love I can get And I need all the love that I can't get to... And I need all the love I can get And I need all the love that I can't get too And I need all the love I can get And I need all the love that I can't get to... And I need all the love I can get And I need all the love that I can't get too And I need all the love I can get And I need all the love that I can't get to The wind is sharp and it makes me shiver The night's a promise but will it deliver At times like this I'm so reflective I've got nine lives and they're all defective! Too dangerous to wear Too beautiful to sell A glinting glimpse of heaven In the midst of all this hell Forever I'll be collecting Precious jewels and regrets Forever is such a long long time And most of it hasn't even happened yet... Category:Songs Category:Batman: The Musical